Les trois rendez-vous de Molly et Jim
by Nalou
Summary: (Et comment Sherlock gâcha tout sans le savoir)


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici un petit OS surprise qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Bon, le pairing a déjà tout vendu, mais bon... J'avais fait il y a quelques temps une recherche de fics à leur sujet mais je n'avais rien trouvé de romancé... Alors je me suis dit, "Pourquoi ne pas déconner un peu dessus ?"**

 **Bon, pour tout vous dire, je l'avais commencé en début d'année. Puis comme d'habitude, je l'ai laissé en plan. Ce n'est que la semaine dernière que je me suis dit, "allez, on le finit !" et paf, en un aller Lyon-Marseille en TGV, voilà que la bête avait doublé de volume et que j'y mettais le point final... Pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui a du mal à finir ses textes !**

 **Bon, trêve de blablatage... Je remercie du fond du coeur ma femme adorée, ma Flo'wTralala qui me bêta envers et contre tout ! I love you so much**

* * *

« Oh non ! Non non non non ! Pas maintenant ! Non, pas ça ! » paniqua la jeune légiste.

Molly Hooper rentra désespérément plusieurs clés sur son clavier, tentant vainement de faire repartir son ordinateur, sur lequel se trouvait le bilan qu'elle venait de rédiger.

L'ensemble des tests qu'elle avait pu faire sur le corps moribond se trouvaient dans le disque dur, et il était maintenant trop tard pour espérer les recommencer.

Seulement, l'écran bleu qui lui faisait face semblait la narguer de toute sa luminosité.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère ses données, et ses connaissances en dépannage informatique se limitaient à un « CTRL + ALT + DEL » lorsque la machine mettait trop de temps à réagir.

Avachie sur son bureau, les mains dans les cheveux, tirant sans vergogne sur les mèches châtain, elle poussa un long soupir avant de se saisir du combiné du laboratoire et de composer le numéro abrégé du service informatique de Saint Barts.

« Bonjour, ici Hooper, de la morgue… Je vous appelle car mon ordinateur ne réagit plus, et un écran bleu s'est affiché. J'ai tenté de… Oui, oui bien sûr que j'ai essayé de l'éteindre puis de le rallumer. Mais ça n'a rien changé. J'ai peur de perdre des données très importantes… S'il vous plait oui. A quelle heure ?... D'accord, très bien, j'attends votre technicien. Merci infiniment ! Bonne journée, au revoir. »

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau en mettant fin à la communication. Elle avait toujours la sensation que le service informatique prenait les médecins pour des incapables. Certes, ce n'était absolument pas sa spécialité, mais la voix condescendante de son interlocuteur avait eu le don de lui hérisser le dos. Elle espérait vraiment que le technicien qui allait venir allait être plus agréable, ou tout du moins serait capable de l'aider à récupérer ses données…

Deux coups, discrets, rapides, retentirent contre la porte du laboratoire, avant que celle-ci ne s'entrouvre sur un jeune homme.

Molly leva les yeux des papiers qu'elle triait en attendant, pour apercevoir le brun lui faisant timidement un signe de la main sur le pas de la porte.

« Mademoiselle Hooper ? » questionna-t-il

« Oui, entrez, entrez ! » s'empressa-telle de répondre, replaçant inconsciemment quelques mèches de cheveux tout en pinçant un instant les lèvres par réflexe, s'assurant qu'il lui restait du rouge à lèvres.

Elle se leva de sa chaise avant de s'approcher de l'entrée du laboratoire, le nouveau venu ne semblant pas vouloir faire un pas de plus.

Il ne devait guère avoir plus de deux ans de plus qu'elle. A peine plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux bruns coupés relativement courts et rejetés en arrière, et une légère barbe de deux jours entamait ses joues. Ses yeux, d'un noir corbeau, la firent frissonner avant de revenir à la vie en croisant son regard chocolat.

Il lui lança un sourire timide montrant de belles dents, la regardant de sous ses cils, avant de prendre la parole lorsqu'elle fut proche.

« Je suis Jim, de l'informatique ! Je viens voir le petit malade ! Haha ! »

Molly sourit à la blague, puis ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de baisser chacun les yeux, gênés.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, puis lui montra d'un geste l'emplacement de l'équipement défectueux. Jim entra alors enfin dans le laboratoire, se rapprochant de l'ordinateur fautif en compagnie de Molly.

« Oh, je vois ! Un écran bleu de la mort ! Eh bien, voyons ce que je peux faire… »

Il s'installa sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Molly avant de taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Des lignes de code se mirent à défiler, et la jeune femme fut rapidement perdue.

« Hmmm… Vous… Vous pensez pouvoir récupérer mon disque dur ? C'est que j'ai tout mon travail dessus, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si tout est perdu… »

La brune joua avec ses doigts, ne sachant que faire en observant Jim avec espoir.

Il releva les yeux un instant de l'écran et l'observa quelques secondes, pensif. Il lui lança alors un clin d'œil complice.

« Rien ne peut me résister ! »

Molly rougit, et ne put s'empêcher d'observer son profil concentré sur l'écran. C'est qu'il n'était pas décevant à regarder…

Quelques instants plus tard, un petit cri de victoire la sortit de sa rêverie. Jim se tourna vers elle, un sourire craquant aux lèvres, alors que l'ordinateur revenait à la vie et que ses fichiers de résultats s'ouvraient.

Elle ne put empêcher un petit bond de bonheur avant d'applaudir légèrement, trop soulagée pour penser à ses manières. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement en se rendant compte que Jim la dévisageait avec des yeux brillants de malice.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro de portable, au cas où, n'hésitez pas, Mademoiselle Hooper… »

« Appelez-moi Molly, je vous en prie ! » répondit-elle précipitamment, avant de se reprendre et de le dévisager de nouveau du coin de l'œil. Il lui sourit, la timidité ayant repris sa place, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien, _Molly_ , n'hésitez surtout pas, à la moindre question… je me rendrai disponible pour vous… »

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom la laissa un instant coite, la bouche entrouverte, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

Il lui tendit une carte sur laquelle il avait griffonné son numéro, avant de lui faire un dernier combo clin d'œil et sourire timide, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Elle observa la carte, le cœur battant la chamade.

En dessous des inscriptions portant « Jim Moriarty, Dépannage Informatique », trônait ledit numéro, ainsi qu'un petit mot. Elle rapprocha la carte de son visage pour le déchiffrer.

 _Pour un petit verre à l'occasion ?_

Ses joues brûlèrent vivement.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Molly se trouvait dans le salon de son petit appartement, toujours en pleine hésitation… L'appeler ? Attendre ? Ne pas l'appeler ?

Quel dilemme !

Ses pas frénétiques sur son parquet ralentirent quelque peu, tandis que son cœur repartait de plus belle. S'il lui avait laissé ce mot, c'était bon signe, non ?

Le palpitant au bord des lèvres, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, ou plutôt y tomba, et retrouva le numéro qu'elle avait déjà composé maintes fois durant l'après-midi.

Elle rapprocha le petit objet de son oreille, et le nœud de son estomac se resserra à la première tonalité.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de souffler plus, car son contact décrocha avant la deuxième.

« Allo ? demanda la voix.

\- Jim ? Bonjour… enfin, rebonjour… hmm… Euh, c'est, c'est Molly…

\- Molly ! Bonsoir ! Répondit-il, soudainement enjoué.

\- Oui, hmm… J'ai vu votre mot sur la carte et euh… je voulais savoir si… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, tellement gênée qu'elle était sûre que Jim sentait la chaleur de ses joues à travers le téléphone.

Il émit un petit rire, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Demain soir ? Tu finis à quelle heure ? Je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Euh… non, non, bien sûr ! Je finis à 17h… Je connais un endroit sympa, certainement pas dans l'idée que tu te fais pour boire un verre… mais… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être agréable… Enfin, tu comprends… hmm…

\- Dis-moi tout ! Ça m'intéresse, au contraire !

\- Et bien… il y a ce petit salon de thé, sur la place Wilton, à l'angle de Hyde Park… »

* * *

Jim ne put retenir une grimace de dégout.

Elle voulait vraiment entrer _là-dedans ?_ Plutôt mourir ! Rien que le nom lui donnait envie de vomir… _The Caramel Room_. Sérieusement. Sa réputation allait être fichue.

Il ferma les yeux, et se composa un visage joyeux, ne laissant aucune trace de ses émotions.

Il était venu en avance, comme un parfait gentleman, et pour repérer les lieux. Il avait pour le moment localisé trois issues de secours, au cas où la légiste se trouvait être trop décevante.

Il joua automatiquement avec son chewing-gum, faisant une bulle avant de reprendre sa mastication. Il regarda son téléphone. 17h28. La jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à apparaitre à l'angle de la rue. Il vérifia la brillance de son sourire une dernière fois avant de cracher le morceau caoutchouteux.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean moulant, son t-shirt caressant sa peau au gré du vent sous sa veste de costume, il n'eut à attendre qu'à peine plus d'une minute avant de la repérer.

Molly avait certainement fait des efforts sur son physique, il devait le lui reconnaitre. Elle portait une robe à fleurs sur un collant et des ballerines, ainsi qu'une petite veste lui couvrant les bras. Cette fin de journée printanière était clémente, mais pas encore assez agréable pour se balader en t-shirt.

Elle l'aperçut de loin, et lui fit un signe de la main, pressant le pas. Typique.

Il haussa un fin sourcil un instant avant de se reprendre, et se décolla d'un mouvement fluide du mur sur lequel il avait pris appui. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, baissant les yeux un instant, avant de sourire.

Arrivant à son niveau, il vit Molly hésiter sur la marche à suivre, les joues déjà rosies. Il imita la jeune femme, calquant son comportement sur le sien.

« Euh… Bonjour, Jim…

\- Bonjour, Molly. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, perdue, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était quand même mignonne quand elle voulait. Il profita de cet instant perdu pour poser une main délicate sur son épaule et se pencher légèrement en avant pour embrasser sa joue.

Le geste rendit le retour à la réalité de Molly encore plus difficile. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour répondre.

« Hum… Oui, enfin… Autant que ce que permet la morgue mais… Et toi ?

\- Ah, oui, hmm, question bête ? Navré ! Ma journée a été assez occupée par des ordinateurs récalcitrants, mais bon, j'en ai obtenu ce que je voulais, comme toujours ! »

Devant le silence gêné de Molly, qui ne savait pas trop si elle devait sourire ou non, il reprit la parole :

« Et si nous y allions, dans ce fameux salon de thé ? »

* * *

Cette sortie dans son petit salon préféré, remplie de thé doux et de pâtisseries à en faire fondre un professionnel du crime, avait ravi Molly. Elle avait discuté sans fin avec le jeune informaticien, de tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête, et elle l'avait réellement trouvé charmant. Timide, mais sûr de ce qu'il revendiquait, il cachait un savoir impressionnant de la société et parlait avec entrain dès lors qu'on parvenait à briser la glace avec lui.

Elle avait beaucoup ri, et c'est sans y prêter réellement attention qu'elle lui proposa une deuxième sortie.

Même une fois rentrée chez elle, elle en rougissait encore.

Quelques jours après, Jim retrouva Molly devant un cinéma. Il arriva nonchalamment, posa une rapide bise sur sa joue, la faisant de nouveau rougir, avant de lui demander quel type de film elle souhaiterait voir.

« Hmm… Il y a cette comédie romantique, j'en ai entendu de très bonnes critiques… Et toi, tu pensais à un film en particulier ? »

D'un geste du doigt, il lui montra la dernière affiche, tout à droite.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en lire le titre pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un film d'horreur particulièrement effrayant.

Jim l'observa blêmir.

« Ben alors, tu es légiste, tu vois des cadavres tous les jours, et tu as peur d'un ridicule petit film ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je n'ai jamais supporté tout ce qui fait sursauter, je m'évanouis lorsque mon cœur s'emballe, alors…

\- Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que de te suivre, c'est ça ? »

Devant la mine peinée de la jeune femme, Jim soupira, laissant tomber sa tête en avant.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais personne n'est au courant, c'est bien compris ? »

Il vit presque Molly en sauter sur place.

Ses mains aux jointures blanchies serraient avidement les accoudoirs. Il se retenait de tout son être de fuir.

Il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû accepter d'aller voir ce film.

Il sentait une sueur froide entamer lentement sa descente le long de sa colonne vertébrale, horrible ressenti glacé qu'il avait plus l'habitude de déclencher chez les autres. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Molly. Il vit ses yeux vitreux de larmes tandis qu'elle était totalement absorbée par l'histoire se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Il regarda de nouveau devant lui, fixant l'écran géant d'un air absent, se forçant à ne pas ancrer les images dans sa mémoire.

 _Courage, déjà dix minutes de passées…_

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, qu'il sentit une petite main se glisser sur la sienne.

* * *

Ils avaient échangé un rapide baiser, timide et gêné, lorsque Jim avait raccompagné Molly à la bouche de métro de sa ligne.

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle était tellement excitée, et à la fois gênée, par la nouvelle tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec Jim.

Elle s'empressa de le présenter à Sherlock et John, lorsque l'occasion se présenta.

Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sherlock était vraiment un homme sans cœur et sans distinction ! Les paroles qu'il s'était permis d'avoir à l'encontre de son petit-ami avaient vraiment été blessantes pour son amour propre !

Jim n'était pas gay !

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Jim fut quelque peu surpris lorsque Molly lui demanda de passer chez elle, le soir même de sa rencontre avec le détective consultant. Son ordinateur personnel lui posait apparemment quelques soucis, et elle aurait souhaité qu'il la dépanne, vu qu'il était doué en informatique.

A peine arrivé, il ne put que constater que Molly avait fait un effort vestimentaire conséquent, sortant une robe bien plus osée que celles qu'elle portait habituellement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, à bien y penser.

Tentait-elle de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Quelques clics plus tard, l'ordinateur de Miss Hooper était comme neuf. Ils se regardèrent alors, debout face à face, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses de formuler une parole, Molly prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'étais justement en train de regarder un DVD, et je pensais… Je pensais commander quelque chose à livrer… Est-ce que tu… ça te dit de rester avec moi ? »

Jim ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre, face à la jeune femme au visage maintenant pivoine.

« Hmm… Okay, je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Glee. »

Jim regretta immédiatement sa décision.

Jim était quelque peu affalé sur le canapé, et contemplait ses neurones se suicider un à un face à l'écran. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et le repas chinois qu'il avait avalé ne suffisait pas à rattraper tant de violence numérique.

Molly était restée sage, engouffrée dans son show, jusqu'à ce qu'un changement de position inopportun ne les fasse entrer en contact. Ils se regardèrent alors, leurs yeux ne se lâchant plus.

La jeune femme se rapprocha légèrement, plaquant son buste contre le bras de Jim, avant de se pencher pour obtenir un baiser. Jim se recula légèrement, de surprise, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par la légiste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jim ?

\- R… Rien, je fatigue, je crois que je vais rentrer… » répondit-il en se levant brusquement.

« Jim ! »

Le visage de Molly était maintenant ouvertement outré.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as plus envie de m'embrasser, comme la dernière fois après le cinéma ?

\- Ecoute, Molly, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… Que… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens, tu comprends ? Je devrais y aller… »

Molly le fixa un instant, les yeux larmoyants, mais les traits durs.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, répliqua-t-elle, tu préfères Sherlock ! Mais pourquoi te l'ai-je présenté ? »

Jim prit la fuite avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à crier.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de ces rendez-vous.

Il n'avouerait jamais que lui, le seul et unique criminel consultant au monde, avait apprécié, malgré tout, la présence de la jeune femme, et qu'un léger pincement au cœur le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Sherlock Holmes… » soupirèrent-ils chacun de leur côté, sans s'en rendre compte, et pour des raisons bien différentes…

* * *

 **Et voilà... J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Pour une fois que je ne fais pas de Johnlock héhé...**


End file.
